Background Stories: Their New Beginning
by Zypherion-DeathNova
Summary: About my characters Threnody and Slipstream. Rated for violence. OCs in this fic are copyrighted to me. Do not use them without my express permission.
1. Default Chapter

2027: She gathered her twin daughters in her arms and hugged them tight to  
her chest. They were only in their second stage of growth so were still  
manageably small and light enough to be carried. She ran, terror and fear  
made her body feel numb. Darting in and out of the shadows of the  
pre-dawn, she was desperately trying to make it to any safety that  
offered. She heard the roar of jet engines and the whine of jet boots  
above her. Freezing to the spot, she watched the black shapes above.  
  
"Below us, there's one." one said.  
  
What could she do? Alone, defenseless, and the two squirming burdens. She  
could care less about herself, all that mattered were the twins. The  
shapes were transforming as they came down. She had to hide the twins. She  
spotted an open spot in the metal ground and put the two inside.  
  
"Keep quiet, say nothing, no matter what." she whispered. She quickly  
turned toward the approaching group.  
  
"Don't move a micron or you die." one said.  
  
"Whatcha name?" another asked.  
  
"Pyrexia." she replied.  
  
"Age?" one asked.  
  
"Three million, five hundred thousand.." she began.  
  
"Good enough." another snorted. "You'll do."   
  
"What are you going to do with me?" she inquired.  
  
"Brainwash you to think, act, and be a Trechercon." one replied.  
  
"I'd rather die than experience such an atrocity." she spat.  
  
A weapon was drawn, a trigger pulled, a laser burst forth and hit her  
squarely in the forehead, then there was blackness. The Trechercons  
watched the Servabot slump to the ground.  
  
"Why'd you do that for?!" one yelled.  
  
"Shh! Listen." another stated.  
  
The elder of the group, the green form of Shell Shock, homed in on the  
scuffling sound and found the dominantly black forms of the twin girls.  
She plucked them from the hole.  
  
"Hello little ones. Would you like to come with me?" she asked.  
  
"Mother...?" they asked.  
  
"Is dead." Shell Shock stated.  
  
"Come on, lets go, we got much more recruiting to do." one said.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll take these two to the commander." Shell Shock  
replied, "What are you names?" she asked as she headed out.  
  
"Threnody."   
  
"Slipstream."   
  
"Ah, victims." cackled the Trechercon Commander.   
  
"Yes, your grace." Shell Shock nodded.   
  
She loathed the bitch with every fibre in her being. She could barely wait  
until her pupil, Electra, was ready, then the bitch would die.   
  
"Put them in the machine and have done with it." the Commander  
snarled. Shell Shock did so, it was a quick and relatively painless  
procedure. "Now take them out of my sight, bring them forth only after  
they're grown into loyal warriors."   
  
"Yes, your grace." she replied.   
  
Shell Shock carried the duet to her room where she was greeted by the  
silver, black, purple and red form of Electra.   
  
"A successful raiding of the Servabots I see." Electra stated,  
looking the twins over.  
  
"One of the others took their Mothers' life, a shame it had to happen  
like that, we could have taken her in too." Shell Shock replied.   
  
"So want now?" Electra inquired.  
  
"I'll have to raise them into adulthood. And train them like I have  
you." she replied.   
  
"Then they are the lucky ones." Electra smiled.  
  
Shell Shock sighed, "It has been awhile since my last child. I hope  
I'll do for them."  
  
"If it helps any, I consider you to be my Mother." Electra stated.  
  
Shell Shock smiled underneath her mask, "And you like my daughter.  
These are your sisters, Threnody and Slipstream."   
  
"I never had sisters before." Electra said. "They must be in their  
second stage."  
  
"They weigh it." Shell Shock nodded, "Take Slipstream, my arms about  
to give out." Electra took Slipstream, who snuggled up against her chest.  
Slipstream and Threnody grew and warrior trained. Electra helped Shell  
Shock out with the task until the elder decided Electra was ready to  
challenge the Trechercon Commander.  
  
"But why? I don't understand." Electra stated.  
  
"The Commander is old and weak. She must be eliminated." came Shell  
Shocks' cold reply.   
  
"Then I guess when you're old and weak you'll want me to eliminate  
you." Electra retorted.   
  
"Yes Electra, when I no longer serve a purpose and hinder the group,  
you will kill me." she nodded.   
  
"Never! You'll be my advisor while I reign. Accept that!" Electra  
cried.   
  
"If that's you wish, but first must you deal with the Commander."  
Shell Shock stated.   
  
Electra killed the Trechercon Commander, asserting herself into the  
position. Shell Shock served as advisor while still teaching the twins how  
to use their abilities and weapons. They also learned expert flying  
techniques from her. Finally they were ready to prove themselves.  
  
Slipstream became Lieutenant Commander and Threnody served as her second  
in command. So the twins lives began and certainly not the last Servabot  
youths to do so either. 


	2. Take Off's Story

2027: It all makes sense now. Its all jelled. Its helped me understand who  
I am better. Its my past, having been long suppressed by my programming.  
Now I remember it all clearly. I was the third child born to a young  
Servabot female during the late stages of the Quintesson rule. I had a  
brother who I never met and most likely never will, and a sister who lived  
not far away. I was told my Father was a Trechercon when I was old enough  
to understand the implication. It was tough growing up under slavery. Once  
at the age of adulthood, I was taken away and put to work. I didn't relish  
the idea, but what choice did I have? I knew that my Mother, once freed of  
me, would be forced to conceive again. That was how the Quintessons made  
their money, they bred their slaves for either military or consumer use  
and then sold the children once they were trained. No young Transformer  
enjoyed that part of their life. It was either be bought as a slave and  
taken from home or be a slave here and be forced to breed. It was a risk  
to make friends due to this fact. The time to educate and train me took  
over a Breem. After that they determined my fate as a slave. The Judge  
decided to let me stay and further determined my personality was such that  
I would be placed with the Servabot enclave. Once given a place to stay, I  
was put to work until they found a suitable mate to breed me with. It was  
at work you could make friends, if you were careful about speaking during  
work. My line of work was on fuel pumps of all kinds. I got energon every  
day for my work. Not a totally bad existence until the overseeing  
Quintesson decided the work wasn't good enough. I got the taste his  
electro-whip across my back and legs more times than I'd care to admit. I  
wasn't only who got this treatment, we all did, some worse than others, a  
few even died. We worked in shifts with a very small break each hour. At  
the end of the shift, we'd get our daily energon and get to go home for  
three Earth hours, then go back to work again. I suffered that for 20  
Earth years. Then whispers were abounding about rebellion. We all perked  
up, hoping this rebellion may free us and wondering how we could join. My  
euphoria was short lived when the Quintessons came for me. I wasn't sure  
what was up until I was locked in a room. When I saw the male Transformer  
before me, I went into shock. My processors were scrambling for data about  
breeding and how the Quintessons method of selection averaged in a correct  
pairing. As I understood it, they only chose the couple and then awaited  
to see if they would breed or not, banking on a anomaly called Genetic  
Identification. If it didn't occur, then they hoped the couple might hit  
it off anyway and then plan for a later breeding time. With these thoughts  
flying through my circuits, I stared at the male and he stared back.  
Neither of us spoke, nor moved. It became apparent we weren't Genetically  
Identifying, so we finally spoke to each other. He was as relieved as I  
that Identification hadn't occurred and that was far as it went for the  
Quintessons came in and separated us. We were put together many times  
afterward with nothing more than quickly spoken words. I even grew to love  
him. Then the rebellion came. First it was the Trechercon and Servabot  
males and then the Trechercon and Servabot females. We all struck out and  
slowly we won ground. We lost many, mostly the old and weak, in the war.  
After the Quintessons left, the mist came. I had no idea what is was for  
and didn't know until later when I went to find my beloved. The mist had  
killed all the males on the planet. Not long after that, the Trechercons  
were scouring for recruits to begin a civil war. They gathered only the  
younger females of both sides, brainwashing the Servabots and then  
training them with the Trechercons to be warriors. I happened to be one  
those Servabots that were captured and brainwashed. A lot of personality  
is lost to brainwashing and only a strong trait survived. One of mine was  
being a coward. I wasn't born that way mind you, I was made that way by  
the slave master at my work. I was trained to be a warrior, but training a  
coward proved difficult. They did what they could with me and decided I'd  
be best off as a high altitude bombing threat during battles, which suited  
me just fine. What didn't suite anyone was being forced to wear battle  
masks. The only reason for it was because the Commander had to be the  
ugliest being you'd ever run into. Serving under her was short lived  
though, Electra became our leader and life certainly got interesting. I  
did well for myself considering my cowardice. After awhile, the energy  
level on our planet was getting critical. A temporary truce was called as  
each side reduced their warrior count. That helped tremendously with  
provisions. I had thought I was to be one of the chosen to be put in  
stasis. I wouldn't have minded, however Electra kept me on-line. Time  
passed with no real headway by either side. Then we were contacted by male  
Transformers. Did that ever blow a few diodes. Most of us had never seen a  
male, only a token few had seen one before. I had to admit I was scared to  
go to a foreign world, especially an organic one, to meet these new  
allies. After awhile I didn't mind it, especially since I felt an  
attraction to the Combaticon Blast Off. That leads to today, I'm middle  
aged now, Blast Off and I have a son, Lift off. The war still goes on, but  
peace may be on the horizon. 


	3. Furtivus's Story

2430: Sometimes it was of advantage to humor ones' masters, at least until  
it was time to strike back. In the case of one male military slave in  
particular, being an obedient slave was a bonus. He, of all his kind, knew  
their masters, the Quintessons, so well that he could have chosen to alter  
his hover-semi mode to liken to the form of a Quintesson Judge and have  
been able to act as if he was one. Not only that, he was so trusted by the  
Quints that some of their unauthorized areas were open to him. It had  
taken quite some time to clinch such trust, time he had since many of his  
kind were killed in the take-over some million years before. He had lived  
a good life before they came and still did under the slavery. But he, like  
the others, longed for the freedom they once possessed. He would make sure  
they had it, which was why he was being a model slave. When the time came  
for the slave rebellion, he was ready to arm them with the knowledge he  
had of their masters. As this came into being, he continued to be a good  
slave, pretending to help the Quints, but actually hindering them, he  
wanted to ensure as many lives as possible. Then the unexpected happened,  
he learned of a devastating Quintesson plan just as they were planning to  
leave the planet. He had little time, so he let their computers find the  
best of the males on their planet. He then gathered them together and sent  
them off planet in shuttles so well hidden that the Quintessons hadn't  
found them. He went with them, disheartened that he couldn't take more,  
but the survival of their kind was essential. The Quints had done their  
worse, sent a mist among the warriors that killed. They had miscalculated  
however, the females were unaffected, but all the males on planet died.  
Now all that was left was some 100 males, 20 in each shuttle with escape  
pods to ensure survival of all passengers. They went in different  
directions, hoping to improve their chances. He would miss being with his  
mate, he could only term her as such as it wasn't by choice they had come  
to have children. Yet another cruelty of the Quintessons, forced breeding.  
But now instead of five children, he had only two. The other males seemed  
to be pondering these points too, the death of their sons. All that  
concerned them now is the gnawing emptiness of leaving their home world,  
leaving their mates and their daughters to fend for themselves until they  
knew for sure the Quintessons were gone. Until that time, they were alone,  
with only each others companionship and the hope of reunion. 


End file.
